But I dont wanna share
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Birthday gift for Shadowglove! Edward and Jacob both want Chloe, but she needs them both. Can they get over there differences for the womman they love? Chloe/Jake/Edward. Dont read if you dont like threesome relationships...you've been warned!


**Title: But I dont wanna share**

**Pairing: Chloe/Edward/Jacob**

**Rating: T maybe slight M at some suggestions.**

**Summary: Jacob and Chloe both want Chloe but realize that she needs them both. Can they put there differences behind them for her?**

**AN: A birthday gift for Shadowglove. I hope she likes it!!! I was so happy with this I may even do a sequel..who would want to see that? R and R as always!!**

Chloe Sullivan was not usually a nervous person by nature. She was almost always very confident in herself. Today was not one of those days. You couldn't really blame her though, she was planning on telling her closest friends and cousin Lois Lane about her very unconvential relationship. It would be shocking enough for her friends and family to beleive she was not only dating a vampire, but a were wolf as well.

Yes shocking as it was, Chloe Anne Sullivan was shacking up with a were wolf and a vampire, and a mind reader vampire at that. _If they dont lock me up in Bell Reeve I will be amazed._ She thought to herself. On one hand she wouldn't blame them, if Lois told her she was dating a wolf and a vampire, she would probably have her cousin instatutionalized.

"If Lois tried to put you in Bell Reeve you know I would break you out love." Edward's musical voice wafted to her ears as he walked into the room.

Chloe placed her hands on her hips. "I hate it when you do that."

His lips curled into a breathtaking smile. "When I do what exactly? Read your mind or sneak up on you?"

She mock glared at him. "Both. It's really not fair you know. You can read my mind but I have no clue as to what you are thinking."

And for that fact Edward was very grateful. He knew she wouldn't be very happy if she could read his thoughts. Especially his thoughts about her other boyfriend and lover, Jacob Black. He cringed inwardly at the thought of the wolf. He knew that Chloe loved him, and for that he was so happy because Edward loved her more than humanly possible, and that wasn't a shock considering he wasn't human. The downfall was that she loved the dog as well. He saw it in her mind whenever she thought about him. Maybe that was why he put up with the mutt, because he didn't want to cause her pain. He would die if he ever hurt her. Keeping her happy was his only goal in life. To see her cry was like going threw the change into vampirism all over again, only ten times as painful.

"Not if I broke her out first." Chloe beamed at her other lover Jacob Black.

"Come on you two, you know I'd want you both to rescue me." Her smile was contagious.

Jacob grinned at her. She called it his puppy dog grin. If anyone else said that to him they wouldn't be walking away without a broken bone or two. Yet he didn't care if Chloe said it. Infact he loved when she said it. Especially when she said it during the heat of the moment. He grinned evilly at Edward, knowing the leech could hear his thoughts. He purposely thought about the night before, the night he had alone with Chloe. It was an unspoken rule between the three, Jacob had her one night, and Edward the next. Never at the same time. Chloe had tried to convince them to be with her at the same time, and while they would give her almost anything, they couldn't give her that. It was hard enough that Jacob knew that Edward got to be with her, he didn't want to have to share his special time with her with Edward.

Sometimes, well almost all the time, he wished that the vampire hadn't come to Smallville. He used to wonder if the vampire had stalked him and followed him here. He now knew the truth, that Chloe had drawn Edward Cullen here. He wasn't exactly sure how it had happened, but he was sure that Edward was drawn here by Chloe. It infuriated him to no end. Chloe was his damnit! Sure he hadn't imprinted on her, but that only proved his love for her was real and not forced. He often thought of imprinting as forced love. You could imprint on someone who you had absolutely nothing in common with. What kind of relationship could you possibly have like that? None that he ever wanted to experiance.

He was happy that he had come to Smallville. It was all Leah Clearwaters idea. He had to give her credit, this was one thing he could agree with her on. When Jacob and Sam realized that there was no way they could both stay in La Push and co-exist with eachother, Jake had offered to leave. There was nothing left for him in La Push. His sisters had moved on, and his father had passed away a little over a year ago. So when he told his pack he was leaving, Leah had asked, no better yet demanded that she be allowed to go with him. He had refused at first, saying he wanted to be alone, but she replied by telling him she wasn't giving him a choice. So that was how Leah and Seth had joined his pack. They had traveled around for the first three months before one day Leah told him about a town called Smallville where unbeleivable things happened. After talking it threw with both Clearwaters, they agreed that it was the best place for them to be useful.

Meeting Chloe had been the best thing to ever happen to him. He wished he had met her a different way, but who was he to be picky? He had been patrolling the woods near Crater Lake one day when he had heard a scream. He hadn't even bothered shifting back into human form. What he had seen nearly stopped him in his tracks. Chloe was struggling against a guy whose hands were..as unbeleivable as it sounded, knives. Jacob hadn't hesitated, he leapt at the man..er..creature thing and proceeded to rip his throat out. He didn't regret killing the thing. When he saw her in trouble something had just sprang to life in him.

Chloe for her part, did not freak out at the sight of a giant wolf. She had even reached out to pet him. She had actually pet him! Jacob had reacted automatically and nuzzled her hand. He never even noticed that he had shifted back to human form until she spoke to let him know of his nakedness. They had become friends after that, meeting up for coffee at the Talon atleast twice a week, and having dinner at his and the Clearwaters place atleast once a week.

Things had been progressing so well between them. They were practically dating. They were dating if they had to define what they were, they just hadn't told anyone yet except for Leah and Seth. Of course they knew, cause they could read Jake's thoughts when he was in wolf form. They had even slept together a few times. But then Edward had shown up in town and befriended Chloe immediately. Jacob had not been pleased. He made his unhappiness about the friendship known to Chloe, but he tried to deal with it for her sake. He wouldn't loose her to petty jealousy. Then he had found out the truth. Chloe had come crying to him one night and he was so worried at seeing her tear soaked face. He had prompted her tell him what was bothering her, and was shocked to find the truth. She had developed feelings for Edward Cullen. She loved Jacob, but she loved Edward to and it was killing her because she didn't want to hurt Jake.

Jake had seen how much this was killing her and made a choice. He told Chloe he would be willing to _share _her with Edward. He had said this threw clenched teeth of course. Chloe had looked unsure, but he told her that her happiness was what was important. And that was how this menage a trois came to be.

Jake snapped out of his thoughts when the leech spoke. "Dont worry love, if they truly are your friends they will understand. Lois will be very supportive." He cleared his throat. "She has some interesting theories about the three of us. She wants you to be happy, and to quote one of her favorite thoughts that she uses frequently, she wants you to, 'have inappropriate and naughty sex' to help you forget 'the loser who she will never under why you dated, Jimmy Olsen.' To which I have to agree with her." He leans down so his lips are touching her ear. "We can make her wish come true tonight. It is our night tonight." And he had a smile on that would make Lucifer look like an angel.

Jake had to hold in a growl as he watched Edward wrap his arms around her waist. He just smirked at the vampire, saying very causually. "Don't be to upset if she is tired out from last night." He grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the door. It was time to face the firing squad as Chloe called it. This should be interesting to say the least. Jake didn't really like Clark Kent, the guy was far to close to Chloe for his liking, so he couldn't wait to the aliens reaction.

----------------------

Chloe had never seen Clark Kent so pale before in her life. He was white as a sheet, he was paler than Edward, and Edward was a vampire for crying out loud. It had started out innocently enough. She had sat Clark, Lana, and Lois down while she first told them about Edward and Jacob being a vampire and a were wolf. Honestly they had reacted to that perfectly fine. They weren't shocked at all. But as soon as she told them about her relationship with them, well that was when it got interesting.

Clark had paled considerably, and his open mouth resembled a fish. She heard Edward chuckle as she thought this and knew he read her mind. She was glad Clark was invulnerable, because she was afraid if he was human he would have a heart attack.

Lana had looked almost angry, but then the look turned smug. "Living together doesn't qualify as dating Chloe."

"Does sleeping together qualify as dating in your book then?" Jacob said quickly.

Clark turned a sickly green at that. Lois looked like she was going to burst with joy. And Lana looked about ready to cry, which amused Edward. Out of all of Chloe's friends he couldn't stand Lana Lang. Her thoughts were so self absorbed, even more that Jessica Stanley's had been, and that was something he never thought possible.

"She isn't lying to you Clark. No, this isn't some sick joke Ms. Lang. And you would have to ask Chloe how the sex is Lois, I can't answer for her." Edward replied to there unspoken thoughts.

"Chloe, your not dating them both are you? No, you wouldn't do something so.." Clark couldn't come up with a word.

"So what Kent?" Jacob asked.

"So dirty and wrong." Lana supplied. "It's not right. It's discusting. Love should be between a man and women. One man, one woman." Lana said, her face a mask of discust. _Plus it's not fair. Those two guys are gorgeous! Its sinful for both of them to want her._

Edward's lips twitched upward at having read that in her mind. She was so jealous it was actually funny. Just to piss her off more he put his arm around Chloe's shoulder. He flinched when the mutt did the same. But he didn't say anything, she was Jacob's girlfriend to.

_You go Chlo! They are hottness personafied! Crap I forgot that vamp boy can read my thoughts..must not have dirty naughty edward/Chloe/Jacob thoughts. _Edward laughed outloud at hearing Lois's thoughts. She was always amusing to read. Her thoughts were always so animated.

------

It was later that week when Chloe managed to find time to have lunch with Lois. Her cousin was grilling her for details. She wanted to know everything, and she did mean _everything._

Chloe had barely sat in her seat before Lois fired her first question. "So who is better in bed, Edward Cullen who is bringing sexy back, or Jacob Black who is 100 percent man in everyway?"

Chloe could have laughed at Lois for asking this. "Neither and both." She took a sip of coffee. "They are both equally good in different ways."

Lois raised her eyebrow at this. "Explain now."

Chloe took a deep breath before replying. "It's like ice cream." She continued at Lois's confused expression. "Let's say it like this, Edward is Rainbow sherbert and Jake is Mint chocolate chip. Bot different but both equally as tasty. You see Edward has so many different sides to his personality it's like the colours of the rainbow. Just when you think you've learned all you can about him, you find out something different, something new. He keeps changing and evolving with the times, so its like meeting a new person all the time. Jake is like Mint choc chip because he is unique. It's a required taste. Some people like it, and some people don't. You get my drift?"

Lois nodded. "Yeah I see your point. But Chloe they are so different, complete opposites."

"Thats why I love them. Edward is the serious one, the one who takes life seriously. Jacob he is the fun-loving carefree one. They both complete me in different ways. I can't live with just one, I have to have both. I know it is selfish of me, but I need them both."

"Your so very lucky girl. I wish I had two hunks fighting over me." Lois said with a dreamy sigh.

Chloe frowned. "They are not fighting over me. They don't get along but they are not fighting over me."

Lois looked unconvinced. "They both want you to themselves Chloe. I've never seen two people love someone as much as they do you. They hate eachother but they are willing to share because they love you that much. I repeat your a lucky girl."

-------------

Chloe had went over to Isis to see Leah after her lunch with Lois. She needed to talk to her friend. Leah had taken over Isis from Lana a few months before. It seemed she had a knack for helping others.

Chloe looked at her friend and was shocked to see Leah looking happy. Leah was never happy, ever. "Am I in the twilight zone?" Chloe said playfully.

"Your never gonna beleive it, but I, uhh, I imprinted." And Chloe's day just got wierder. Leah imprinted and she was happy about it. "Whose the lucky guy?"

Leah blushed, something that never ever happened. "Your friend Oliver Queen. Dont laugh Chloe!" Leah said to a very hysterically laughing Chloe. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Oh its funny Leah." She laughed even harder. "You, Leah Clearwater, famous for your views on imprinting being stupid and completely barbaric are now all for it. Its so funny. Your actually smiling and acting like a girl, and blushing..I so have to tell Jake and Edward about this." She was red from laughter.

Leah glared at her. "Laugh it up blondie." And she turned to the computer screen, but her smile returned as she and Chloe talked about the imprinting and other things. Hey, she was happy, so sue her.

----------

"I don't want to hear you play Debussy anymore or I think I am gonna hurl." Jake growled to the vampire.

"Chloe likes it, so I am practicing." Edward replied, his fingers floating above the keys. "Besides, when you imprint and leave Chloe, I will want to be prepared to cheer her up, and my playing piano cheers her up."

Jake tensed instantly. "You think I am going to imprint? You think I would leave Chloe, _my Chloe_." He growled out.

Edward shrugged. "It's inevitiable. Your a wolf, you will find your chosen and move on. Then Chloe, _my Chloe_ and I can be happy. Like we were meant to be."

Jacob growled loudly. He could feel his body shaking, feel the shift wanting to take place, but he fought it back, Chloe would be furious if he shifted in their apartment and ruined something. "That's not going to happen leech, not ever. I may not have imprinted on her, but I love her more than anything. I would die first. Die first before I hurt her do you hear me?"

Edward stood up. "I love her to dog! Don't yoou think I would be happier if it were just me and her?!? I hate the thought of you touching her, kissing her..loving her. If I didn't love her so damn much I would have taken care of you, gotten rid of you, but I know it would destroy her to have something happen to her pet dog."

Jake sneered at the vampire. "Like you could kill me bloodsucker." He wanted to beat the hell out of the arrogant parasite, but knew Chloe would hate him for it. "I wish you never came here! I wish you had stayed with your family of parasites. She was mine first! She belongs with me! But you had to come in and do that dazzle me thing to her! I hate you."

"The thought is mutual!" They stood like that for a good ten minutes. Finally Edward spoke. "You realize we are going to loose her if we continue on like this."

Jacob sighed. "I know."

"Should we call a truce, as much as it kills me to say that." Edward asked.

"Yeah we should. Or you could leave, that works as well." Jake said with a smirk.

Edward shook his head. "Not going to happen Mu-Jacob. It wouldn't matter anyways even if I did. She loves us both. She can't just love one of us. Beleive me she tried when she first realized her feelings for me. It didn't work."

Just then Chloe walked in. _So we share her. We take care of her and we love her. We get over our shit with eachother..and we do it for her Cullen. _Jake knew the vampire heard him when he nods slightly, only enough for the were wolf to notice.

Chloe looked at them suspiciously when they both grinned at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No love..we just came to an agreement." He nodded to Jacob and they both went over to her and wrapped an arm around her, leading her to the bedroom.

"Where are we going?" She asked them, unsure of there motives.

They smiled and said at the same time. "To make you happy, your _our Chloe_, and we are going to make you happy."

"Forever?" She asked with a huge smile.

"_For eternity." _They said in unision.


End file.
